the_delta_versefandomcom-20200215-history
Iron Lotus
The Iron Lotus '(real name 'Edda Palermo) is an Italian assassin who lives in Rome, Italy. She is a member of a top secret initiative known as Cerberus. She became a hitwoman for Trinity after her parents and husband were killed by the Babylon Coalition during a botched hit on Marco Palmero, Edda's husband. During this time, Edda herself was attempting to assassinate the head of the Babylon Coalition, Rachael Bloomberg, who was hiding in London, England. She succeeded, while at the same time, Nathan Thornton, a hitman for the Bablyon Coalition, was able to assassinate Edda's husband Marco, only to be forced to kill the rest of her family as well after realizing he'd been exposed. Upon hearing of her husband and siblings' deaths upon her return to Italy, she went mad with grief and was obsessed with vengeance against the Babylon Coalition, despite having killed their leader. As a result, she defected from the Babylon Coalition, joined the Order of Taurus and embarked on a crusade against the Babylon Coalition, systematically killing everybody involved with the deaths of her husband, her parents, and some of her siblings. Biography Career in Trinity Not much is known about Edda's early life. She joined an international syndicate, known as Trinity in the year 2014. Her service record in Cerberus is rather murky, as Cerberus takes the privacy of its employees very seriously. Losing her family In the spring of 2018, Edda, operating under the name Iron Lotus, was tasked with assassinating the head of the Babylon Coalition, a British businesswoman by the name of Rachael Bloomberg. She was able to successfully infiltrate Rachael's estate in Hereford, England, and kill her. However, moments before her death, Rachael, having known of Edda's loyalty to Trinity, ordered an assassin named Nathan Thornton to kill her husband, whom Rachael suspected was connected to the Trinity's kill order on her. She was gunned down, while simultaneously, in Rome, Italy, Nathan Thornton massacred much of Edda's family. The Crusade against the Babylon Coalition TBA Personal details Personality TBA Physical appearance Edda was born a blonde, but since joining Cerberus, she has dyed her hair a multitude of different colors. She stands at 5'6", and weighs 203 pounds. Her eyes are green, but sometimes they appear brown under different lights. Habits and beliefs Edda is a radical pro-life activist, denouncing abortion as a new form of homicide. In 2019, Edda found herself the center of international controversy when she published a paper comparing abortion to child abuse, arguing that the position of pro-choice activists that the unborn are not people but a clump of cells is no different than verbally abusing a young child. In that same paper, she compared the logic of pro-choice people (particularly arguments that the unborn were not humans) to bullying that led to the suicide of Amanda Todd. Pro-choice communities the world over responded with outrage, accusing Edda of "exploiting a tragedy" to make a point. Others accused Edda of blowing things out of proportion and that Edda sounded more like a "brainwashed lunatic" than a reasonable human being. To these accusations, Edda responded in a public Facebook video, in which she condemned the pro-choice community as an "organized murder syndicate" that "bullies the unborn to justify murdering them." One of the most infamous incidents of Edda's career as a pro-life activist occurred in the late summer of 2019; on July 3, 2019, during a TV interview with NBC, Edda condemned the pro-choice community as an "army of serial killers" live on air, incurring further outrage from the pro-choice community, as well as shocking millions of people across the globe for having the audacity to say such a thing. Edda is a Christian, which explains her pro-life stance. She has also claimed that "pro-choice Christians are lukewarm wolves in sheep's clothing" and that a "real Christian" would be pro-life. Skills and abilities Abilities *'Skilled marksman': Iron Lotus knows how to kill; she appears to be a master at sniping, being able to kill Rachael Bloomberg by firing a shot through the door to her office at the Bloomberg Estate. *'Master martial artist': Edda is quite proficient in hand-to-hand combat, having trained in boxing, Savate (French kickboxing), Judo, Jiujitsu, Sambo, Aikijutsu, and Krav Maga, among other martial arts. She possesses a fighting style that incorporates elements of the afromentioned martial arts, although she also has been known to use moves from Kali knife fighting, Silat, and even Taekwando. Skills *'Multilingualism': She is multilingual, able to speak fluent Italian, French, German, Russian, English, Vietnamese, Cantonese, Mandarin Chinese, Japanese, Arabic, Farsi, and Swahili, among other languages. *'High pain tolerance: '''Much like Bradley Houghton Edward Maglio and other characters, Iron Lotus has a high pain tolerance, able to last for far longer than most people in a fight. During her final confrontation with Ava Clancy, she was able to shrug off mutliple blows to the kidneys. She is considered to have "nerves of steel" because of this. It is not known how she came to have such a high pain tolerance in the first place. *'Stealth:' The Iron Lotus is skilled in breaking into, entering, and exiting any location undetected. However, she has been caught sneaking into an area or sneaking out of an area on several occasions. After killing the Mafia Don, she was spotted by Ava Clancy while trying to leave the premises. *'Intimidation': Edda is quite intimidating, having known to use extortion or blackmail when interrogating persons of interest. She has also been known to go on rage-fueled massacres. *'Master tactician: Edda is a master at planning and executing assassinations, as well as changing plans on the fly if a certain plan of action is rendered impossible by sudden setbacks. *'Indomitable will: '''Edda, much like Bradley Houghton, is a very dedicated killer, pursuing her targets with a passion. She has been so focused, her determination has even intimidated Bradley Houghton himself on occassion. Equipment Weapons *'Glock 17: This pistol has become Iron Lotus' weapon of choice during her hitwoman career, having used this pistol with a variety of attachments depending on the situation. She used this weapon from 2014 to 2020. *'Glock 18C': A select-fire Glock 18 with an extended mag and suppressor was used by Iron Lotus to kill the Overseer in England. Another variant of this gun, customized with a suppressor, extended mag, and red dot sight, was used against Mafia members in both Italy and the United States of America. *'Beretta APX': This was Iron Lotus' personal carry weapon for much of her time in Trinity, until she swapped it out with the Beretta Px4 Storm. *'Beretta Px4 Storm': This pistol became Iron Lotus' personal sidearm from 2020 onwards. *'Beretta ARX160': This assault rifle was used to massacre dozens of Mafia members at a hideout in Chicago, Illinois. *'Colt M4A1': This rifle was used during the assault on the Mafia Don's estate. *'Karambit': This melee weapon was used in close quarters combat on various occasions. Gallery Peeking through window slits.png Got the target.png Closeup of The Iron Lotus.jpg The Iron Lotus.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Allies